warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Mimic
| faction = Sentient | type = | planet = | tileset = | abilities = Directional Laser Beam Communal Link | weapon = Energy Cannon Arms | ferritearmor = 125 | robotic = 800 | procresistance = All | baseexperience = ? | baselevel = ? | spawnlevel = | codex_scans = 5 | other_drops = Intact Sentient Core 12.18% Orokin Cell 0.65% | notes = This sentient ambushes opponents by taking the form of mundane objects. }} Mimics are Sentient units which are first encountered in The Sacrifice quest. They take the form of normal environmental objects to catch enemies off guard. Damage Adaptation As a Sentient, the Mimic has the ability to adapt up to 3''' damage types from attacks: a Sentient's health is gated such that upon its hit points falling below a fixed percentage, it will grant '''95% resistance to the damage type it has received the most. The Sentient will adapt to damage once per health gate, with the percentage listed below: *First gate: 25% Health lost *Second gate: 50% Health lost *Third gate: 75% Health lost Subsequent adaptation will be done in descending order of damage proportion for each health gate. A single Sentient can only adapt against a maximum of three damage types even if another Sentient transfers their adaptation, and Sentients will still receive full damage from any damage that exceeds their health gate before adapting. On adapting to a damage type, the color of the glowing core on their chest changes to the corresponding damage type they recently adapted to, along with displaying the icon of said damage type below their health gauge. Using the Operator's Void Beam, 's , a rank 40 , or 's pulse on expending all ammo will remove all their damage resistances. They can still regain their resistances, however the aforementioned abilities and weapons will always be able to remove them. Behavior *Mimics disguise themselves as environmental objects such as Storage Containers, resources, consoles, Ayatan Sculptures, etc. staying still until a player approaches, where they will reveal themselves to attack. When their health drops low enough they will attempt to flee and hide in order to reactivate their disguise. **Helios equipped with its precept can scan Mimics even while disguised, as long as the player's codex entry for Mimics is not complete. This can alert the player to a nearby Mimic's location if the player failed to spot them. **Their disguises can be distinguished from the real ones due to their slight imperfections, noticeable as a constant slight blur or flicker to the object. Additionally, they may disguise themselves as objects that look out of place in the surrounding area, such as an Orokin Death Orb beside a console. **When they retreat and turn back into an object, they will gain some of their health back. **If they are disguised as a resource node or storage container, they will be displayed on the map as a lootable container and will then be displayed as an enemy on the map when they transform if mods such as are equipped. *A glowing Sentient core will be dropped when a Mimic is destroyed. If a nearby Sentient is present, it will proceed to obtain the core to fully replenish their health and shields. Otherwise, it will self-destruct after some time has passed, dealing damage to nearby players. **A Tenno can also pick up a Sentient core, which will fully recover their health, shields and energy. Strategy *Mimics are the weakest of Sentient drones, they keep their distance unlike Conculysts, nor do they possess the explosive projectiles like Battalysts. Taking cover is enough. However their habit of retreating, disappearing, and ambushing might be a major nuisance when they are supported by other Sentient types. Notes *As they are only available during quest missions currently, no drops can be obtained from them. Trivia *As suggested in the event of Jovian Concord, Mimic can impersonate a person. **Alad V was tricked to enter into a contract by a Mimic impersonating Regus, Alad V's old acquaintance. Bugs *The Mimic's Codex icon is the same as the Battalyst's icon. Media Lunar Debris Mimic.jpg|Mimic disguised as lunar debris. Warframe0239.jpg|Mimic disguised as an Orokin decoration in an unusual place. Patch History *Introduced. }} es:Mímico Category:Enemies Category:Sentient